This invention relates to a medical powder filling machine, especially a medical powder filling machine which can control the filling amount of medical powder by means of a non-step speed mechanism, the filling work of the medical powder filling machine being controlled by a limit switch, only the powder hopper mouth covering the whole medical capsule dish, then the medical powder filling machine can do the powder filling work so as to fill the same amount of powder in each medical capsule, furthermore the rotation speed of the powder filler and the stirrer for powder hopper being controlled by a control box, and the medicine dish motor being controlled by a non-step speed motor so as to avoid complex gear assembly.
The conventional medical powder filling machine for medical capsule is shown as FIG. 1, the motor (100) drive a wheel (102) to transmit a rotating shaft (103), the rotating shaft (103) being fitted with some gears and a clutch (104), when the rotating shaft (103) rotating, the clutch (104) can drive two bevel gears (105) (105'), close behind, the two bevel gears (105) (105') transmit respectively a stirrer shaft (108) and a filling rod (107). The rotation speed of the medicine dish (108) and the rocking arm (109) which control the powder filler is controlled respectively by a gear control lever (110) (110'), the gear shifting levers (110) (110') control an adjusting arm (111) to adjust the rotation speed of the gear set (112). The rotation speed of the conventional medical powder filling machine is controlled by various gear match, but the number of gear teeth and the arrangement of gear is limited by the actual space, so the operator can't get every desired rotation speed, by means of gear match. It is very difficult for complex gear match to maintain or repair, furthermore the medical powder filling machine having not any device which can control the filling position of filler, which make the powder can't be filled into the medical capsule with the same amount.